


Mornings with You

by StrawberryRiceCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic KageHina, Fluff, M/M, just a cute little work, probably when they are on the Japan team together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake
Summary: Domestic mornings with Kageyama and Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Mornings with You

It’s early morning and the soft sun rays peek through the blinds of their windows onto the bed. A fluffy duvet covers half of Hinata’s nude body. The shadow of the blinds incidentally lay over his eyes, blocking the sun so he can sleep just a little more.

Kageyama, propping his face up with his hand, gently pinches Hinata’s soft orange hair with his thumb and forefinger. He admires the peaceful look of Hinata’s sleeping face and watches his chest rise and fall with his consistent breathing. A small smile creeps up on the taller man’s face before he runs his loving hand through the orange hair and cups the sleeping man’s cheek. 

Hinata stirs slightly and slowly opens his eyes to see the man he loves. He smiles sweetly, looking into Kageyama’s adoring eyes. 

“Good morning.” He says, leaning into Kageyama’s touch.

“Good morning.” Kageyama leans forward to place a tender kiss on his forehead. 

Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s naked waist as Kageyama presses his head to his chest. He sets his own head on top of the shorter man’s, so that his unruly head of hair tickles his chin. Hinata happily sighs and presses a gentle kiss to his chest.

Kageyama runs his hand through Hinata’s hair methodically as Hinata gently rubs Kageyama’s bare back. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

Hinata chuckles.

“What?” Kageyama cranes his neck to look at the top of Hinata’s head.

“You ask me that every morning.” 

“So? I always want to make sure you’ve slept well. Especially when you’re with me.” Kageyama rests his cheek onto the top of Hinata’s head to feel his soft hair. 

“I always sleep well when I’m with you.” Hinata presses into him and gives his back a slight squeeze for reassurance. 

“Can I get a ‘good morning kiss’?” As soon as he asks, Hinata shifts to look up at him with a smile. They both lightly close their eyes before pressing a gentle kiss to each other’s lips. The kiss lingers, but stays still. A soft smack is heard when they release each other. 

They stare into the other’s eyes, their noses just brushing. Kageyama admires the freckles on Hinata’s smooth skin.

“Your breath smells.” Hinata points out. Kageyama chuckles.

“Your’s isn’t any better.” 

Kageyama cups his lover’s head to press it to his chest again. Hinata hums in contentment and wraps his arms around Kageyama’s naked waist again as he presses his body up against him. 

“We should get ready.” Kageyama mumbles into his hair.

“Later. I wanna stay like this for a while.” Hinata says as he presses his cheek against his chest. 

Kageyama smiles softly before pressing a loving kiss into Hinata’s bed head. 

The sun rays have become brighter and taken on a more orange hue rather than the soft yellow from earlier that morning. 

The lovers embrace each other earnestly and sincerely, admiring the touch of each other’s skin against their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hopefully there’s no spelling mistakes or grammatical errors!


End file.
